


Lenin and Lexi Sittin' in a Tree

by idea_outlet



Category: Lenin - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idea_outlet/pseuds/idea_outlet
Summary: Oh god oh fuck what have i done oh no
Relationships: Vladimir Lenin/Leon Trotsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lenin and Lexi Sittin' in a Tree

The following is based on true events. Names have been changed to protect the innocent.

Lexi’s mission was simple: travel back to 1915, infiltrate the Socialist Revolutionary Party and bolster its left-wing in preparation for the revolution in 1917. From there, she would push the SRs into more influential seats in the Soviets, unite them with a few anarchist factions, and push the Bolsheviks to make the executive committee of the soviets an elected position rather than a Bolshevik appointment. With this, she could limit Stalin’s rise to power and prevent the Bolsheviks’ descent into War Communism.

But now was the moment. October was here. This was her meeting with Lenin where she would form the coalition between the SR party and the Bolsheviks. This moment was vital for her mission. 

“Comrade Lexi,” Vladimir Ilych Lenin spoke as he entered the apartment where their conspiracy against the Mensheviks would be finalized, “You were not followed?”

“Of course not,” Lexi replied, slightly stunned by the tall figure that stood before her. “And it’s not as if the Mensheviks’ police are watching us.”

“Old habits from the time of the Czar,” he smiled with crooked and yellowed teeth. Yet somehow the smile still warmed something within Lexi, invoking a feeling of safety and intimacy in the depths of her heart. 

Lexi caught herself staring and said, “We should get to business.”

“Indeed,” he said, “with the Mensheviks’ attempt to continue the Great War, we have the perfect opportunity to seize power.”

Lexi nodded, “I agree. But our parties must be in coalition if the Soviets are to create a new government.” 

There was a glint in Lenin’s eyes that Lexi couldn’t place. The deep brown of his eyes and the red of his hair only accentuated his frown lines and the stress that made itself visible in the lines of his brow. This was a man who would sacrifice everything. And yet through this, he looked fit and fierce, like at any moment he could pounce. 

Lenin began, “I understand your party has certain demands to make. Speak them.”

Vladimir Lenin’s authoritative tone struck something in Lexi. Did it remind her of her father? Or was it something more? 

“The Soviets will meet to draw a new constitution. However, in the time this constitution is drawn, we ask that an executive committee of sixteen members be elected by the Soviets themselves to run the government in the meantime. We will not support any unelected–“

“What do you mean to imply here, girl?” Lenin rose from his seat and paced toward her. Something about his anger colored Lexi’s cheeks pink. 

“Nothing, Comrade Lenin, only–“

“Only that you believe the Bolsheviks to be subverting the will of the Soviets which we helped create and nurture!” Lenin stalked toward Lexi and she backed toward the wall of the apartment. 

Lenin continued his approach, “You and your Socialist Revolutionaries in the countryside, you who latched onto our Soviets in my absence from the country, you who–” 

Lenin realized he had pushed Lexi against the wall with only a finger pointed at her face. He noticed her hand pushing against his stomach. And suddenly, he blushed. And quickly backed away. 

“I apologize,” his nose a bright red, “I meant you no disrespect comrade Lexi. My wife–” 

At this, the door to the apartment opened and Nadezhda, Lenin’s wife, entered the room. “Comrade Lenin,” she spoke, “The time is…” 

Nadezhda paused as she looked at Lexi, “It could not be…”

Lexi’s eyes flashed in recognition of her first night after she time traveled to 1915. She had been completely alone and also naked. She thought she would freeze to death in the night. Instead, she had made her way to a train station where a woman there had taken pity on her. The woman had brought her to an apartment where the two talked and drank and kissed and made love. That woman had been none other than Nadezhda Krupskaya, wife of Vladimir Lenin. 

Lexi’s and Nadezhda’s shock confused Lenin. He stood, for maybe the only time in his life, speechless. 

Nadazhda’s face suddenly changed. It was hard to read, but it seemed to be somewhere between stern determination and mischievous joy. She approached Lexi and pinned her arms to the wall, kissing her deeply. 

“What is…” Lenin’s mouth went agape. 

“Come, husband,” Nadazhda smiled wryly, “we have revolution to make. Don’t you think so, Comrade Lexi?”

Lexi was dazed by the heat of the kiss, but looking between Nadazhda and Lenin, she could only nod in agreement as Lenin began to unbutton his shirt.


End file.
